Generally, growing or culturing cells on a tissue sample has previously been described. In the past, cells have been cultured on a selected matrix, tissue sample, vascular graft, biomedical prosthesis, substrate, medical device or other specimen. Preconditioning biological implants has been found to be beneficial in restoring function for tissue grafts, implantable biomaterials, and tissue engineered constructs. It has also been found that tissue cells cultured in dynamic environments are more likely to tolerate physiological conditions of the human body. Further, it is now recognized that it is advantageous to provide a dynamic environment that allows a constant or varying strain or other forces applied to the specimen while culturing cells on the specimen. Whether to apply a constant or varying strain is dependent upon the implant location and type of construct to develop. For example, prior to implantation, skin tissue constructs often lack the proper mechanical properties and cellular function to become fully integrated and functional. Once implanted, the skin tissue construct may routinely undergo stretching and relaxing. Restoration of the skin tissue function is more likely if the implant tissue possesses mechanical properties similar to the surrounding host tissue and if the various layers of the cells include preferred characteristics to properly integrate into host tissue.
Prior systems have seeded cells on a specimen and then subsequently supplied nutrients to the cells for growth. These systems typically either submerge the specimen in growth media or isolate opposing surfaces of the specimen by clamping around an entire perimeter of the specimen or sandwiching the specimen around the perimeter between a frame or mold. It is now recognized that it may be advantageous to restrain or grip the specimen and deliver growth media in a way that a surface and sides of the specimen may have media directed thereto, while simultaneously directing gas to an opposing surface, and further stretching or relaxing the specimen.